The Reason
by emorockchick
Summary: Hermione and Draco were going out secretly back in school. Due to the war and Hermione's reason they had to fall apart. After the war they are still apart. Will they ever get back together or will one little mistake cause Hermione to pay a big price?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt on writing a story for fanfiction. I do not own Harry Potter character but the plot is mine. Hope you like the first chapter. If you like it then please do review. Thank you and now on with the story**.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hermione Granger lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling as though there was no tomorrow. Two years had passed since she graduated from Hogwarts along with Harry and Ron. The final battle took place during their seventh year between Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort was finally defeated by Harry. All the death eaters were immediately given Dementor's kiss. Wizarding world was now safe again. Hermione became a Healer at St. Mungo's, something she had always wanted to become. Harry and Ron has become successful Aurors at the Ministry of Magic.

An outsider would think Hermione's life to be perfect from the way she behaved - happy, poised and calm. But little did they know that it was just a cover to hide her innermost emotions. She had not been emotionally stable since the beginning of the battle. She had been in love then but was torn apart in doing the right thing. Little did she herself know her righteousness would cause her such pain. She could not sleep at night because his dreams haunted her. She could not even look at another guy because she could not bear to be with any one else but him. She loved him so much but never got the chance to tell him yet. Many guys had asked her out but she would flat out refuse. Some guys even began to think that she was not straight. The fact was far from different.

Hermione had been in love with the Slytherin prince Draco Malfoy. They were a secret couple for almost six months before the battle. Hermione still remembered the day when she had made her decision and though it killed her inside, she had to tell him.

_"Listen Draco, I need to tell you something", Hermione started._

_"Yes love", Draco answered absent mindedly stroking her chestnut hair._

_"I think it's best for us to go our separate ways", Hermione said avoiding any eye contact._

_"You are joking right."_

_"No I am dead serious."_

_"You cannot do this to me. Not after all the things we've been through."_

_"Please try to understand Draco, we have to do this. It's for the best"._

_"No I refuse. There are two people in this and I absolutely refuse"_

_"Draco please don't make it more difficult than it is has to be"_

_"But you are the best thing that ever happened to me Hermione. Please don't leave me"_

_'It's not my choice but I have to do it" Hermione pleaded._

_"Of course there has to be a choice. There is always another option", Draco was now angry._

_"No there isn't any other option. What I am saying is the best option."_

_Draco was now pleading with her but Hermione knew with the war fast approaching it was the best for both of them. Draco had switched sides to light and now was in more grave danger than before. Voldemort and Lucius would not leave him alive if they saw him and so Draco had to go under the hiding on Dumbledore's order. Hermione herself was trying not to cry, but seeing Draco's blurred eyes did not make it any better. She wanted to straightaway run into his strong, protective arms. She somehow restrained herself because if she did that now, she would never be able to leave him. Draco's voice shook her then._

_"Hermione is that really what you want to do?", he asked in a pleading voice. Hermione had never seen him so pleading, so desperate, a sense of urgency defined his voice._

_"Yes Draco I.......we...have to do this", Hermione repeated slowly, stuttering._

_"Fine then." Have it your way. But I am telling you that if you loose me now you will never be able to get me back Hermione, no will love you as much as I do", Draco whispered in her ear sending shivers down to the core of her spine .He looked directly into her eyes and waited for her to reply._

_Hermione looked back and merely nodded. She had never seen him so fierce before, his eyes never this shade of stormy grey. It was like a cyclone going on inside his grey orbs._

_Draco banged his fist on the wall near him and she thought she saw two tears leak down silently from his eyes. In two swift steps he came directly in front of Hermione and kissed her. This kiss was unlike any she shared with him. He was always sweet and gentle with her; as if she were a precious vase made out of glass and would shatter if he applied force. But this kiss was fierce, urgent, rough, demanding yet breath taking. It was like he poured all his love, emotions, hope in one last kiss. He bit on her lower lip and finally withdrew. With one last look at her he reached for the door and walked away. Hermione saw blood running down his hand but could not do anything about it._

_Hermione sank to the floor. She wished she was strong enough to stay with him and face the consequences as it came. But the sensible side of her said that she had made the right choice. _

_She recalled his words__** "Fine then. Have it your way. But I am telling you that if you loose me now you will never be able to get me back Hermione, no will love you as much as I do."**_

_She now realized he loved her and had said so for the first time ever since they were going out and thanks for her cowardliness she could not even say it back. She now realized fully that she would never see him again. Never would he hold her when she was upset, never stroke her hair, never kiss her, never wipe her tears and say he would make it all okay. Never again. She was all alone now, like she always used to be. Draco had to go into the hiding tomorrow with Proffesor Snape. Either of them, or even both of them could die in the war. She regretted it, she regretted she had made this decision, she regretted she had fallen in love with the enemy in the first place. But who was she kidding? This was the best thing that ever happened to her too._

Hermione lay in her bed rethinking of the worst of her memories. After the war was over, she somehow managed to get the news of Draco's survival. She could not have been more relieved. She had seldom heard of Draco as he became famous with his quidditch business. She could say he had done a good job and had a very good living. He was even ranked 4th most eligible bachelor in Witches weekly magazine! She wondered whether he had a girlfriend. But what would change? Even if he saw her, he would shrug and pasd by. After all she broke his heart and he was still a Malfoy by heart. If only once she got a chance to say how much she loved him. Sighing deeply she went to sleep.

Next day Hermione got up and got ready for the day. She had a quick breakfast of eggs, toast and some orange juice. She was just about to leave her apartment when Ginny called.

"Hey Hermione how have you been?" Ginny asked.

"Oh hey Ginny nothing much, pretty much the same schedule, get up, go for work, come home, go to sleep", Hermione replied.

"Yeah yeah my old boring Hermione"

"Hey I might be tad bit boring but I am certainly not old", Hermione defended laughing.

"Like you say but I am coming at lunch to pick you up. We are going out to eat. It's time you go out you know or else you will get aged cooped up in your apartment."

"Okay Gin be there on time."

"Yeah I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione made it in time to St. Mungo's to go for her duty. By the time lunch started, she had already gone through three patients. Soon Ginny came and they were set to go for lunch. They went to a small Chinese restaurant down the street.

"So Ginny what has been going with you and Harry", Hermione asked looking at the menu card. Ginny and Harry had started dating after the war got over.

"That is the reason why we are here Hermione. Harry asked me to move into his apartment this morning and I am so happy", Ginny squealed going through the menu.

"Oh that is great Gin you should be more than happy."

"Yeah you bet!"

"Excuse me ladies. Can I take your order please", a short chunky waitress with Chinese dressing asked.

"Ah yes I will have chicken noodles, with lemon toppings", Ginny said.

"I will have Thai noodles please", Hermione said.

"Is that all?" the waitress asked.

Both the girls nodded and the waitress set off.

"So Hermione are you seeing any cute guy?" Ginny asked expectantly.

"As if I would not tell you if I was dating one", Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"But Hermione it's about time you start dating one". Ginny whinned.

"You know Ginny I can't do that."

"How long Hermione? You know you can't wait on him forever. I think you should move on."

"I do not know Gin. I guess I will never be able to move on till I have had my last chance to set things right", Hermione replied sighing.

Both of them talked eagerly over their hearty lunch and then departed off for their work. Hermione was truly happy for Ginny. She got a perfect life, perfect boyfriend and a perfect job. Ginny worked as an editor for fashion column in Witch Weekly magazine. She truly was a good friend. Ginny had been there for her in her bad times. She was the only one who knew about her and Draco going out in school. Even in school Ginny was her girl best friend and it meant a lot to Hermione. Ginny would patiently listen to her ramblings as she cried her heart out, and the best part was that she was not judgmental about her private life. Sometimes it was good to have a girl friend around and not surrounded by two boys constantly. She shook off her thoughts as she reached St. Mungo's and concentrated on her patients she was about to check up.

"Healer Granger, Healer Bradshaw wants to see you in her office immediately.", Colin, her fellow peer said.

"Okay thanks Colin I will go see her right away", Hermione said walking towards the head's office.

"Good afternoon Healer Granger, I would like you to meet Mr. Malfoy................"

That was it! Hermione could not breathe, she could not concentrate. What was going on? What was Malfoy doing in here? After two straight years she was actually seeing him in flesh.......It was like her world had turned upside down. Her heart was beating so wildly that she thought it might just come out.

"Healer Granger are you even listening?" Healer Bradshaw asked outraged. Malfoy was busy looking at his nails.

"Uh yes Healer Bradshaw", Hermione answered a bit red in the cheeks for caught not paying attention.

"So as I was saying that Mr. Malfoy over here is on the Board of Directors and he is a very prominent person in................. If I am not mistaken both of you attended Hogwarts in the same year right", Healer Bradshaw asked suddenly.

Hermione nodded absentmindedly thinking of a way to escape further interrogation.

"Yes we did. But we were not on very good terms", Draco replied coldly. Hermione flinched at his chosen words. She knew she broke his heart but she didn't know it would turn out to be this cold.

"Healer if it's all you wanted can I go back to attend to my patients", Hermione asked expectantly.

"Healer Granger it would be nice if you could just show Mr. Malfoy around", Healer Bradshaw said flashing a wide smile.

Hermione dreaded this day and cursed her calendar. " Healer Bradshaw could you find someone else to do it. I have some unattended patients waiting on me."

Healer Bradshaw gave Hermione a- you-better-do-it-or-you-are-so-fired look.

"But I am sure you won't mind. I will send some other Healer to attend to your patients."the older Healer replied furiously.

The whole exchange did not go unnoticed by Draco. It hurt him a little to see the girl he still had feelings for flat out refuse to even be in the same room as him.

Hermione on the other side did not know how she was going to handle herself being alone with him. But after that look, she had no choice but to reply "Okay if you insist I will do it". She spoke her words carefully because she did not want to show him she still loved him .Yet.

She preceded going out of the room and waited for him to follow her. He finally came out with a very smug expression on his face. Hermione decided to remain calm and started showing him different wards in the hospital. Luckily he did not come very close to Hermione and kept distance.

Hermione calmly started explaining him as she passed through different wards but he just walked on without even acknowledging her presence. As it was, his presence was making her feel very uncomfortable and by him behaving this way he was not helping any bit.

"Draco what's your problem. First of all I am leaving my patients behind to show you around and all you can do is walk on without any interest". Hermione finally said hotly. She could not take any of his cold behavior any more.

"First of all it's Mr. Malfoy to you", Malfoy spat angrily," And secondly no one dare orders me around, you Mudblood. My one little complain and you will be out of here". With that he walked out and left her staring behind him.

Hermione stood staring at the place he had just left. So she was correct on estimating that his feelings for her had changed. He no longer loved her or else he would not say such bitter words. How would he? After two years she could not expect him to be waiting for her. And that word MUDBLOOD hurt so much, specially coming out of his mouth. She was hurt and hurt beyond damage. And her heart shattered into million pieces all over again. She tried very hard not to break out into tears in front of all the people .She was just about to turn and leave when.....

"Healer Granger, wait here for a second. I got something important to tell you", Healer Bradshaw interrupted her.

A small okay was just what Hermione could squeak out.

"'St. Mungo's is holding a little charity ball this year. You know Mr. Malfoy contributed quite a big amount for the patients who got cursed during the war by some terrible unforgivables", she said." And I have heard from sources about your talent of singing. So I want you to present a song at the ball. I leave you to decide which song you choose. Mr. Malfoy is to attend it and he will be the special guest that evening."

"But Healer Bradshaw I Have not really sung in ages and I am not sure if I will be able to........" Hermione complained but was cut off in the middle.

"No but's and if's. Once I say it has to be done, it should be as good as done", the older Healer replied with a winning smile.

Hermione could not help but accept the orders. Healer Bradshaw had always been sweet and kind to Hermione and had never had a problem with her before. She never even showed her command and authority over others before. Hermione was mildly surprised by her different side of behavior but did not think much of the change, as she had more pressing matters going on in her own life. Hermione almost got scared by the look the elder Healer had given her. She did not understand why she had chosen her to show that bloody git around. It could have been any other Healer, why only her? Sure she wanted to see Malfoy once to solve some issues but she had never thought in million centuries that that one time she had been longing for, would come up so unexpectedly. For merlins sake she wasn't even prepared, and Hermione hated it when she was unprepared on any occasion.

.She decided to pay Ginny a visit. It was time to pour her heart out again. So after her shift got over, she went to the department of Witch Weekly and straightaway headed for Ginny's office.

"Ginny we need to talk", Hermione said.

"Yeah okay what is it?" Ginny asked surprised because it was only in the afternoon that they had met.

"Well Draco Malfoy came at St. Mungo's today and it seems that he has contributed a lot of money for patients there." Hermione said.

"Whoa Malfoy came huh! But what's wrong in that? Atleast he doing a noble job. Who would have thought Malfoy to be charity types?" Ginny said. She had never expected this to be the situation.

"Yeah that is not the point and then Healer Bradshaw told me to show him around, so I had to. I decided to remain calm and started to show him the wards but he was just acting so cold. Then I got bugged and asked him to act civilly when he got even more cold and called me a Mudblood", Hermione said and by the she finished there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh that nerve of the git", Ginny said hugging Hermione and stopped her from crying.

"I hoped he still loved me but it turned out to be complete opposite. Now how am I going to tell him that I still love him? I don't even want to see his ferret face.", Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione have you ever thought that he was acting cold to shield his emotions. Maybe he still loves you but thinks you will hurt him again. Just maybe his coldness is an act, like he acted when we were in school." Ginny replied thoughtfully.

"Or maybe he is an arrogant, self centered ferret head git who is heartless and cold evil bastard," Hermione said removing all her frustrations.

"Whoa that was great. But think about it Hermione, if he really did not have a heart then he would not love you then. And I am sure love does not fade away easily."

"All I ask is to give me a chance."

"Then you just might have to take your chances."

"And I think I just got an idea of how am I going to do it", Hermione replied remembering.

Then Hermione told Ginny about how this charity ball was going to be held at St. Mungo's and Draco was going to there and she was given an order to sing a song. Hermione just knew how to create that situation into her wanting chance.

"I know what you should do. You can dedicate a song to Malfoy and pick out a song that conveys your message. And let him see how much you still love him." Ginny cried happily.

"You are thinking along the same line Gin. I was planning to the exact same thing." Hermione said with happiness and hope filling her eye.

"Thanks Gin for helping me out. It means a lot. And you know what. As the ball is going to be held two weeks away, I want you to come shopping with me next weekend for the ball. Will you come?"

"Of course I will come .You don't even have to ask you know. And about the other one, no worries. Anytime you feel like coming and pouring out, just do it. I will be all ears and advice."Ginny said.

"Thanks Gin you are the best. Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione went home happily. She decided she had a big task to complete, that was picking out a perfect song. She still had time for that so she made some pasta for a light supper. After dinner she read a book and went to sleep with Draco filling her dreams.

Most of Hermione's time went in listening and re - listening every romantic song she came across. She would go to St. Mungo's in the morning, come back in the evening, make some dinner, eat , listen to the cd's she brought, read a book and go to sleep. One week passes by in the same routine and Hermione was now panicking. She still had not got her perfect song.

She called Ginny and Ginny sensing the problem immediately came over with all the more cd's she had. Hermione went through those cd's and ffinally decided that she had got the perfect song. She immediately stopped with choosing of songs and instead dedicated her time in practicing the song. She was shocked to find that she still had her voice.

Soon the weekend came and it was time for Hermione to go for Shopping with Ginny. They decided on going to Diagon Alley for shopping. On Saturday, both the girls apparated to Diagon Alley, to Gladrags. Though it was a bit expensive for Hermione, she decided she would not worry about it now, for she had to look her best.

They had already gone through two racks when Hermione heard Ginny cry, "This is it Hermione, I guess i have found the perfect dress for you."

When Hermione walked to her she found her mouth drop open. The dress was really beautiful. It was a sleeveless sky blue dress with a tight bodice around her bust line and the dress flowed down till her knees. There was a sash to tie around the bodice of same but a darker shade as the dress, with silver sequence .The bodice was decorated in pretty silver sequential work. When Hermione tried the dress, it fitted her perfectly as if it were made for her. It was tight but not oh-my-god-it's-so-tight-that-i-cannot-breathe type, it sowed her curves adequately.

"Wow Hermione, I love it and it's perfect. Now on with the matching shoes" Ginny said happy with her choice.

Hermione paid for her dress and they went to shop for her shoes. They brought silver stilettos as it went with the silver sequence of her dress. Ginny even brought her a pair of silver hoop earrings and they decided to go plain on her neck.

Hermione was now truly excited. Four more days and she would finally perform. It was like she had to give a big exam and wait for results (Wait for Draco's reaction) She was also getting anxious. What would happen if he did not respond or walk away? She was so excited that she forgot about any negative reactivity. She was also a bit scared about her stage performance. What if she chocked or if her voice did not come out and betray her. What if she could not stop her tears from coming? Here she was all confused and lost, wondering what was going to happen. But hey where was her Gryffindor courage then? She decided she act strong and keep up her Gryffindor courage. For now she forgot about all her fears and doubts, dreaming about happy memories of her beloved Hogwarts.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**All right this was my first chapter. Please review and tell me how did you all find it till now. And secondly, this story will have only two chapters. For those who liked it tell me if you want a sequel or continuation. Thanks.  
**


	2. Chapter 4

**Note - I do not own Harry Potter character but the plot is mine.**

**To all the people who were expecting the ball part to be a great thing, please review and tell me if I have done justice. Bear with me if you think it absolutely sucks!!!!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Soon the four days too passed away and finally the day came which so long awaited. Hermione and Ginny were in Hermione's room, getting her ready. Hermione slipped her shoes and dress, and sat down on a chair in front of the mirror for Ginny to do her hair and make up.

"Ginny I don't think I will be able to do this" Hermione said panicking.

"It's just the motions in your stomach Herm. You will be alright. Don't worry I've heard you singing and you sound great', Ginny said reassuringly.

"I know but if something terrible happens when I am singing."

"Nonsense Hermione, what's gonna happen?" Ginny asked putting blue eye shadow for Hermione.

"I don't know Gin, like everything and nothing"

"Just breathe in and out and you dare not cry or you will ruin my hard work", Ginny as almost as frightening as Mrs. Weasley.

"I will try not to cry but I don't promise anything though" Hermione said uncertainly.

"Hermione where is the strong willed lady I am used to watching?" Ginny asked, seeing that slowly she was loosing her confidence.

"I don't know Ginny. Life makes you do funny things." Hermione said with her eyes closed as Ginny put eye liner for her. She kept Hermione's make up to minimal because natural look suited her best. After make up, it was time for her hair. Ginny took the front of her hair and pulled it back in a retro style, clipping up only little of her front part and leaving the rest to fall down freely. Hermione was now ready and set to perform.

"Hermione open your eyes, you are ready" Ginny said. She herself was coming at the ball for supporting Hermione. She had worn a green halter gown with black robes and black heels. She had put green eye shadow which brought out the color of her eye.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes as Ginny instructed and glanced at the mirror. She gasped at her own reflection and was truly happy with Ginny's work.

They did not want to be late and so quickly apparated to the hall where the ball was going to be held. It was a special place called La Esparita where only formal balls could be held. As soon as they went inside, a fellow Healer who was coordinating the event came rushing to Hermione to say that she was needed as the ball was starting shortly.

"Go Hermione. Show him what you got. It's your final chance." Ginny said enthusiastically.

Hermione parted with Ginny and walked towards the place where all the Healers were supposed to be. The hall was done up in a theme of blue, white and silver. The ceiling was enchanted with a wavy ocean look. Hermione remembered the enchanted ceiling of Hogwarts looking up there. She was looking around nervously, for Draco but he had still not arrived.

Soon people began to fill in and not only Healers and their friends came in but also several people from Ministry. When Healer Bradshaw told her it would be a small charity ball, she never would have assumed this to be small. Looking at so many people gave her a living nightmare.

The ball got started by Healer Bradshaw's opening speech where she welcomed all. A wizarding band she had never heard before had come up to perform for the event. The ball started and as if on cue, Malfoy entered the hall. He wore a black dress shirt, black formal pants with silver tie and expensive black robes. His hair was not gelled back but he left them to fall freely on his face. His trademark smirk never left him. He looked so handsome that Hermione was sure girls would go gaga over him and she didn't like that idea any bit.

Hermione saw him and her breath stopped, she nervously gulped and looked at Ginny for help who was just two tables away from her. Ginny gave her a look that said not to worry.

Healer Bradshaw escorted Draco and soon he was seen talking to the people she assumed he knew from the Ministry. Draco darted a glance around to search for Hermione. He finally spotted her with the rest of the Healers and she looked nervous. His question was why was she nervous? He smiled. Something about her he never understood and would never understand.

Soon many witches and wizards could be seen dancing on the floor. A guy from the band asked Hermione to dance but she refused. Ginny came to Hermione and told her to look at someone across the hall. Hermione looked across the hall and saw Malfoy dancing with a pretty blonde hair Witch. She felt instant jealousy towards that witch. Looking at Hermione's fuming face, Ginny was satisfied that this is what she needed to do; she had pushed the right button. She hoped that at least now Hermione was ready enough for her big challenge.

While Hermione was busy looking or rather glaring at someone, Healer Bradshaw came for Hermione to tell her that her performance would be in next five minutes.

As soon as Hermione heard it, she had no chance to respond but to be dragged away next to the band. Hermione casted a glance at Ginny who nodded to tell her all the best.

The band stopped playing and Healer Bradshaw announced, "Attention everyone. I am sure you know Healer Granger over here. She has been doing a very good job at St. Mungo's at this young age. Well I have recently come across to her talent of singing and so requested her to present a song for all of us. She is a live example of how talented our Healers are." The crowd applauded.

Hermione panicked as something as similar to a mike was thrust into her hand.

She started, "Good evening to everyone present here. Now the song I will be singing will be dedicated to Mr. Malfoy, him being the chief guest."

What she was going to do could even cost her, her job. "I hope you understand my reason and forgive me." She looked straight at Draco and started with the song as the band started playing the music of a muggle song. The rest did not understand what she meant to say but who had to, understood it perfectly well.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**There are many things I wish I didn't do**_

_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

Draco got the hint of what she was singing and tried to look like he was not affected but it showed otherwise.

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I found a reason for me**_

_**To change what I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you.**_

Hermione looked at Draco too see whether he got her meaning or no but he kept his mask perfectly hidden from any sings of emotions. He looked as though nothing had happened. This made her a bit sad. She was willing to accept her mistake in front of everyone (well the part that people did not know is a different thing!) and no response. She thought she might just start crying. She thought she saw his guard slip when she looked directly at him but he changed it immediately when he looked at her.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

_**It's something I must live with everyday**_

_**I know the pain I put you through**_

_**I wish that I could take it all away**_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears**_

_**That's why I need you to hear**_

People were wondering about her song selection and that she looked a bit emotional. One of the band members was eyeing her hungrily but when Draco caught him staring, he glared as if to say she's mine.

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I found a reason for me**_

_**To change what I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you**_

Slow tears had already started pouring out now.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**There are many things I wish I didn't do**_

_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I found a reason to show**_

_**A side of me you didn't know**_

_**A reason for all that I did**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**( The Reason by Hoobastank**_** )**

By the time the song ended, Hermione was in tears. She dropped the mike like thing and streamed out of the hall with Ginny on her heels. She passed by Draco but he was looking down. She did not even look at him and passed by hurriedly before she could embarrass herself any more. Hushed whispers followed as she passed by. All were busy whispering with one another when Healer named Michael started to perform. Between all this, no one noticed Draco Malfoy slipping away from the hall and following the direction where the brunette just went.

She reached the lobby and plopped on a couch. Ginny came and hugged her as she was crying or instead just pouring out.

"Ginny it did not work out. See that git did not even respond. Why did I do it? Merlin I am so embarrassed now. What am I going to do?" Hermione sobbed.

"Sushhh Hermione. It was worth a try at least and anyways……." Ginny began but she saw Draco leaning casually on the door.

"You git are you even going to come and talk or only stand there?" Ginny said hotly. By the time Hermione turned around and saw Draco there. She was just about to stand and leave when he came over and grabbed her by her arms.

He whispered, "Planning to run away are you? Again." Hermione shivered as he whispered and he liked knowing that even after two years he still had the same effect on her.

When Hermione finally recovered she said "What do you want me to do then?" Tears were still filling her chocolate brown eyes.

He turned her around and saw her tears. "I don't know. Anything but leave me again and go" Draco said love filling his eyes. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

On hearing these words, Hermione hugged him tightly. Oh how she missed being comforted by his strong arms.

"Draco I've missed you. I've missed you so much!" she whispered still in his arms.

"Then why did you leave me Hermione" Draco asked finally a tone of anger in his voice.

Hermione sensing his anger switched the topic. "Draco please don't bring that up. By the way what about the blond you were dancing with. She must be waiting for you."

"My my is someone jealous? Don't bother because she was just someone I met. Now that I've got you there is going to be no one else" Draco said feeling happy about her jealousy too.

"Was there anyone?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Not one. Was there for you?" Drao wanted to be sure.

"Never" Hermione replied proudly.

"What if I did not return?" Draco asked.

"I was hoping. I did not think otherwise" Hermione answered truthfully.

"So positive are we" Draco asked.

"Yeah you bet!" Hermione said.

"By the way you sang very well. I didn't know you were this good" Draco asked amusedly.

"I have never sung till I was eight you know. I had to take the trouble for you. But you know I am glad I did." Hemione said.

"I am glad too" Draco said. "The people inside didn't understand what was going on about your song and dedication"

"Who cares about them? I got what I wanted. Bradshaw is probably going to fire me for doing what I did. It was more than worth a try I guess" Hermione said quite happily, snuggling in his chest and inhaling his rare smell.

On hearing these words, he pulled her face in front of him and kissed her. His kissed her so gently as if this was a dream and would vanish if he would be rougher. But Hermione felt she could not take any of this slow teasing and entered his mouth to deepen the kiss. Draco was amazed but did not complain.

After quite a time they pulled apart, gasping for breath. Draco put his forehead on top of Hermione's head.

They were standing in perfect bliss when Hermione said "I love you Draco. I love you so much"

Draco looked into her eyes deeply and found her eyes reflecting the same amount of love she just proclaimed.

"Oh god how long? I have wanted to hear these words from so long" Draco said.

"Since the time I left you and I'm so sorry for breaking your heart but don't think mine din't break too" Hermione said. "But I've loved you so much evey day since then"

"So the lion finally fell in love with the Dragon" Draco asked.

"Yeah" Hermione replied blushing away to next century, which Draco found very cute.

With that he kissed her again, with all the passion he had, hoping to make up for the two lost years.

"I love you Draco Malfoy"

"I love you too Hermione"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

THE END

OF

PART 1

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yay so I've finally finished this story Part 1. All those who wanted Draco and Hermione to get back together, I hope you are happy.**

**Some people wanted more of Harry and Ron in the story but I did not think they fit. Besides I was planning this to be a short fic and so they would only make it longer.**

**To all the people who reviewed, a big THANK YOU. I love you all. This story is not over for some who wanted a sequel, so a little bit of constructive criticism would not hurt. So hope you guys review and tell me.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 5

ENDING 2

Soon the four days too passed away and finally the day came which so long awaited. Hermione and Ginny were in Hermione's room, getting her ready. Hermione slipped her shoes and dress, and sat down on a chair in front of the mirror for Ginny to do her hair and make up.

"Ginny I don't think I will be able to do this" Hermione said panicking.

"It's just the motions in your stomach Herm. You will be alright. Don't worry I've heard you singing and you sound great', Ginny said reassuringly.

"I know but if something terrible happens when I am singing."

"Nonsense Hermione, what's gonna happen?" Ginny asked putting blue eye shadow for Hermione.

"I don't know Gin, like everything and nothing"

"Just breathe in and out and you dare not cry or you will ruin my hard work", Ginny as almost as frightening as Mrs. Weasley.

"I will try not to cry but I don't promise anything though" Hermione said uncertainly.

"Hermione where is the strong willed lady I am used to watching?" Ginny asked, seeing that slowly she was loosing her confidence.

"I don't know Ginny. Life makes you do funny things." Hermione said with her eyes closed as Ginny put eye liner for her. She kept Hermione's make up to minimal because natural look suited her best. After make up, it was time for her hair. Ginny took the front of her hair and pulled it back in a retro style, clipping up only little of her front part and leaving the rest to fall down freely. Hermione was now ready and set to perform.

"Hermione open your eyes, you are ready" Ginny said. She herself was coming at the ball for supporting Hermione. She had worn a green halter gown with black robes and black heels. She had put green eye shadow which brought out the color of her eye.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes as Ginny instructed and glanced at the mirror. She gasped at her own reflection and was truly happy with Ginny's work.

They did not want to be late and so quickly apparated to the hall where the ball was going to be held. It was a special place called La Esparita where only formal balls could be held. As soon as they went inside, a fellow Healer who was coordinating the event came rushing to Hermione to say that she was needed as the ball was starting shortly.

"Go Hermione. Show him what you got. It's your final chance." Ginny said enthusiastically.

Hermione parted with Ginny and walked towards the place where all the Healers were supposed to be. The hall was done up in a theme of blue, white and silver. The ceiling was enchanted with a wavy ocean look. Hermione remembered the enchanted ceiling of Hogwarts looking up there. She was looking around nervously, for Draco but he had still not arrived.

Soon people began to fill in and not only Healers and their friends came in but also several people from Ministry. When Healer Bradshaw told her it would be a small charity ball, she never would have assumed this to be small. Looking at so many people gave her a living nightmare.

The ball got started by Healer Bradshaw's opening speech where she welcomed all. A wizarding band she had never heard before had come up to perform for the event. The ball started and as if on cue, Malfoy entered the hall. He wore a black dress shirt, black formal pants with silver tie and expensive black robes. His hair was not gelled back but he left them to fall freely on his face. His trademark smirk never left him. He looked so handsome that Hermione was sure girls would go gaga over him and she didn't like that idea any bit.

Hermione saw him and her breath stopped, she nervously gulped and looked at Ginny for help who was just two tables away from her. Ginny gave her a look that said not to worry.

Healer Bradshaw escorted Draco and soon he was seen talking to the people she assumed he knew from the Ministry. Draco darted a glance around to search for Hermione. He finally spotted her with the rest of the Healers and she looked nervous. His question was why was she nervous? He smiled. Something about her he never understood and would never understand.

Soon many witches and wizards could be seen dancing on the floor. A guy from the band asked Hermione to dance but she refused. Ginny came to Hermione and told her to look at someone across the hall. Hermione looked across the hall and saw Malfoy dancing with a pretty blonde hair Witch. She felt instant jealousy towards that witch. Looking at Hermione's fuming face, Ginny was satisfied that this is what she needed to do; she had pushed the right button. She hoped that at least now Hermione was ready enough for her big challenge.

While Hermione was busy looking or rather glaring at someone, Healer Bradshaw came for Hermione to tell her that her performance would be in next five minutes.

As soon as Hermione heard it, she had no chance to respond but to be dragged away next to the band. Hermione casted a glance at Ginny who nodded to tell her all the best.

The band stopped playing and Healer Bradshaw announced, "Attention everyone. I am sure you know Healer Granger over here. She has been doing a very good job at St. Mungo's at this young age. Well I have recently come across to her talent of singing and so requested her to present a song for all of us. She is a live example of how talented our Healers are." The crowd applauded.

Hermione panicked as something as similar to a mike was thrust into her hand.

She started, "Good evening to everyone present here. Now the song I will be singing will be dedicated to Mr. Malfoy, him being the chief guest."

What she was going to do could even cost her, her job. "I hope you understand my reason and forgive me." She looked straight at Draco and started with the song as the band started playing the music of a muggle song. The rest did not understand what she meant to say but who had to, understood it perfectly well.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**There are many things I wish I didn't do**_

_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

Draco got the hint of what she was singing and tried to look like he was not affected but it showed otherwise.

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I found a reason for me**_

_**To change what I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you.**_

Hermione looked at Draco too see whether he got her meaning or no but he kept his mask perfectly hidden from any sings of emotions. He looked as though nothing had happened. This made her a bit sad. She was willing to accept her mistake in front of everyone (well the part that people did not know is a different thing!) and no response. She thought she might just start crying. She thought she saw his guard slip when she looked directly at him but he changed it immediately when he looked at her.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**_

_**It's something I must live with everyday**_

_**I know the pain I put you through**_

_**I wish that I could take it all away**_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears**_

_**That's why I need you to hear**_

People were wondering about her song selection and that she looked a bit emotional. One of the band members was eyeing her hungrily but when Draco caught him staring, he glared as if to say she's mine.

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I found a reason for me**_

_**To change what I used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**And the reason is you**_

Slow tears had already started pouring out now.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

_**There are many things I wish I didn't do**_

_**But I continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so I have to say before I go**_

_**That I just want you to know**_

_**I found a reason to show**_

_**A side of me you didn't know**_

_**A reason for all that I did**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**( The Reason by Hoobastank**_** )**

By the time the song ended, Hermione was in tears. She dropped the mike like thing and streamed out of the hall with Ginny on her heels. She passed by Draco but he was looking down. She did not even look at him and passed by hurriedly before she could embarrass herself any more. Hushed whispers followed as she passed by. All were busy whispering with one another when Healer named Michael started to perform. Between all this, no one noticed Draco Malfoy slipping away from the hall and following the direction where the brunette just went.

She reached the lobby and plopped on a couch. Ginny came and hugged her as she was crying or instead just pouring out.

"Ginny it did not work out. See that git did not even respond. Why did I do it? Merlin I am so embarrassed now. What am I going to do?" Hermione sobbed.

"Sushhh Hermione. It was worth a try at least and anyways……." Ginny began but she saw Draco leaning casually on the door.

Ginny took the signal and left her alone. She threw Draco a cautious look before moving back to the hall.

Hermione turned around and saw Draco looking at her confusedly. Hermione got up and began to leave but his voice stopped her.

"Listen Hermione, I am thoroughly confused with what you did inside. I thought you never wanted me in you life and….."

"Draco it's not that but what I did inside was a try to get back to you by apologizing. Didn't you get anything?" Hermione said.

Just as he was about to start a blonde witch came calling out for Draco, Hermione remembered her from the same one dancing with him earlier.

That woman smiled at Hermione and said "Good job Healer. Lovely voice you have got. Now can you excuse me, I need Draco for a second."

"Uh Hermione… This..uh..this is my fiancé Bianca Smith." Draco said dreading this moment.

Hermione could not believe her eyes. Here she had taken all possible trouble to declare her love but here Draco was standing with his FIANCE!!!!! She felt as though all the air had been knocked out of her stomach. How could he? God that means he had no feelings for her. She had made a perfect fool out of herself. Great! Just great! She just stood gaping but realized where she was as her heart shattered into million pieces. She noticed Draco did nothing but looked down.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione managed to reply. Tears threatened to fall from her brown eyes and so before she made a fool out of herself, she stormed out hastily.

_**Crash, That was you and Me  
Started out so innocently  
Shattered on the ground, I hear the sound**_

_**Crash, Ringing in my ears  
I still feel the sting of my tears  
Someone wake me, I can't seem to break free.**_

_**[chorus]  
Go on, get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead?  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world**_

_**Hush, Don't say one more word  
At this point the truth seems absurb  
'Cause who we were is gone forever**_

_**Crushed, Underneath our fears  
Everything's so twisted and weird  
Someone, save me, I can't seem to break free**_

_**[chorus]  
Go on, get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead?  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world**_

_**Slow motion, Devastation  
Should of seen it coming but I couldn't do nothin'  
Emotion, Desperation**_

_**Someone save me, I can't seem to break free**_

_**[chorus] 2x  
Go on, get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead?  
I've been stumbling in the dark  
Living in a crash world**_

_**Crash World, yeah...**_

_**Crash World by Hillary Duff.**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_So here is the second ending that I planned. I am so disappointed that so many people read the story but hardly anyone reviews. Please, I thought the writers who have sense would at least take time to review. But anyways hoping you guy's like the chapter. It's more or less like the ending 1 but just ends differently. I may or may not have a sequel for this ending as I said earlier. It just depends on the response on this chapter. So if anyone wants a sequel, keep hoping till I get more than fifteen reviews at least. Am I being insufferable? Oops… Sorry for that…._

_Anyways I love all the people who read/ reviewed the story….._

_With this I finished my first story…..Yay for me!!!!_


End file.
